Love at First Sight
by kiako-wolfyoukia
Summary: Sango, Rin, and Kagome, the best of friends. They do everything together! Including finding boyfriends. But some secrets arent ment to be shared. And when a band of Demon theives start taking over their city and Demon exterminators start chasing the outla
1. Party Life

Hi! Kiako here, telling you that this is my first ever Inu fanfic, so if you don't like it, I'll know why. For future reference: there is a little pixie that lives in my head that may talk every once in a while. Ignore her. Now, on to something normal: the ages in this story are different. They now are:

Rin: 19 Sesshomaru: 21

Kagome: 20 Inuyasha: 20

Sango: 20 Miroku: 21

Yes, they are underage drinkers (the people at the bar don't really give a danm). Now you know the basics. Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Party life

"I thought your parents told you not to go to clubs until you were 20." Sango said, raising her eyebrow at Rin, who was chugging a small glass of hot tea mixed with alcohol.

"I know," she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve then smiling mischievously, " But they didn't say anything about going to the movies, and that's were they think I am right now."

Kagome shook her head, a sneer appearing on her face. "Rin, your disobeying your folks more and more as the days go by." She said.

"Well, it's not my fault that they're clueless." Rin replied as the song 'I wanna be bad' started to jam out of the speakers that littered the whole club.

"Oooh! I love this song! Come on, Lets dance!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing her friend's wrists and dragging them to the dance floor.

This caught the attention of three young men who were leaning against the wall, near a speaker. Nearly everybody's eyes were glued to the three chicks. And they had a good reason too.

They were on fire! The three just let go and danced their hearts out for about five more songs, then returned to their booth to get a little rest. One of the cute guys who worked there, named Hojo, came over.

"Want s'more drinks, ladies?" he asked, collecting the empty glasses.

"Yes, I'll have a martini." Kagome answered, nodding.

"I'll have another corona." Sango said, handing him her liquid-less bottle.

"And I'll have two more cups of tea and brandy." Rin said. Hojo nodded and trotted away to get their drinks.

"OK everybody, its karaoke time!" yelled the DJ, pumping his fist into the air as the crowd roared. Sango went to sign them up.

When she returned, the liquor was there, and she announced that they were 10th. She sat down and they listened to some of the competition.

What caught their attention was the third group. Three guys came out onto the stage as the tune for 'Locked up' by Akon flowed through the speakers. They were good!

As the song ended, Kagome spoke. "They were decent." "Ya, they were OK." Sango agreed.

You see, the three of them are way to stubborn to admit that that group was awesome. "They were pretty good." Rin said.

"Do I hear future fans?" a cocky male voice came into earshot.

"No you do not." Kagome snapped to the silver-haired young man who had previously been on the stage before them.

"Ooh, that one's got a sharp tongue." He said, sneering.

"My name is not 'that one' its Kagome. Ka-go-me." (She has a problem with people not calling her by her name.)

"Sounds like she doesn't like you, Inuyasha." The black-haired guy in a navy blue tee said, smirking at his companion.

"Shut the hell up, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, glaring at him. Miroku merely looked down at him with a cool expression.

"Now, why would three beautiful young ladies be sitting here alone?" Miroku asked, putting on the charm.

Suddenly, both of the two morons were hit across the head, as another silver-haired, honey-eyed hottie seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Please excuse the idiot and the pervert, they mean no harm." His slightly cold voice gentle.

Rin nodded to him. "Sesshomaru, what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. "Its for being a retard." Sesshomaru answered, making the boy even angrier.

"Sorry boys, but we must leave you now." Sango said. "What, do the little girls have a curfew?" Inuyasha taunted.

"No, asshole," Kagome said, hitting his already sore head. "Its our turn." Rin finished for her.

The three watched as the girls made their way backstage wile another group finished 'Pieces of me' by Ashlee Simpson. The music to 'Tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam started up as the three proud twenty-year-olds (yes I know Rin is 19, she's going by twenty) appeared on stage.

Then the trio started to sing, and to the crowd's happiness, they were excellent!

You wanna know more, more, more

About me

I'm the girl

Whose kickn the coke machine

I'm the one who's

Honkn at you cause I left late again…

Chorus

Hey

Hey

Hey

Could you see I want you

By the way I push you away

Yeah

Don't judge tomorrow

by the way I'm acting today

Mr. Words of with the actions

Here we are for your reaction

Yeah

Hey

Hey

Get tangled up in me

Wanna know more, more, more

about me

gotta know

Reverse sociology

I'm the reason

Why you cant get to sleep

I'm the girl

You never get

Just quite what it seems

Chorus

As the three sang, they pulled out some of those killer dance moves they were using on the dance floor earlier

Finally the song ended and the girls struck last poses before leaving the stage.

Sesshomaru could have sworn that he saw Rin wink at him while she struck the pose, but he shook it off, telling himself it was just his imagination playing tricks on him (it liked to do that).

Sango, Rin, and Kagome had returned to their booth, only to find that the guys had taken over. They had ordered drinks and everything!

At least they were courteous enough to order ours, too. Sango thought, noticing that Miroku was sitting in her seat, another corona for her set beside him.

She looked from the appetizing liquid to Miroku, who was smiling at her, silently inviting her ton join him.

Sesshomaru had taken over Rin's spot, of course, and was sipping a margarita and looking quite content.

Inuyasha was in Kagome's part of the booth, and looking very happy at the fact that he was ticking her off. He grinned at her, obviously enjoying himself.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that this is our table." Rin said, glaring at the three cocky men sitting in front of her.

"Well, yes it is, there is still room for you gorgeous three women to sit." Miroku replied, smiling slyly.

Inuyasha slid out of his new seat so they could join them. Sango, Rin, and Kagome merely looked at each other, looked back to the guys, and shook their heads stubbornly.

"If you want to spend time with us, come dance." Sango said, tossing her hair in a flirtish way as they padded off to the dance floor. The karaoke contest had ended.

"We will announce the winner of the karaoke contest at midnight, so keep dance'n!" the DJ yelled, grinning at the jam'n group that somehow had managed to get even closer to the stage.

"Woohooo!" Rin cheered, throwing her hands in the air as she danced her heart out. Sango elbowed Rin in the stomach.

"Owww, what the hell was that for?" Rin complained, but shut up when she saw what Sango was pointing at. The guys were starting to move towards the dance floor.

"Plan 24c is now in action." Kagome whispered, smiling mysteriously. Sango, Kagome, and Rin danced farther into the crowd, and, as they predicted, the boys followed.

They giggled at how gullible guys are as they slipped deeper and deeper into the party. Soon, the three men were stuck in the crazy dancers.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Rin 'cackled', dropping back into her seat with a soft 'thump'.

"We tricked them, we tricked them!" Kagome chanted.

"To our simple victory!" Sango said, holding up her glass.

"To our victory!" Kagome and Rin copied, and they clanked their drinks together, gulping down the contents cheerfully.

Three very ticked off looking guys dragged themselves away from the crazed crowd and made their way to the table full of girls who were trying their best to cover their laughter. It wasn't working very well.

"You really shouldn't trick people." Sesshomaru said, shaking his finger at them.

"We also shouldn't eavesdrop, but we do that too." Kagome answered, giggling.

"Looks like you three don't play by the rules." Miroku said, putting his chin on his hands and putting his elbows on the table. He was staring strait at Sango. She noticed.

"What are you staring at, dumbass?" She snarled, vein mark on her forehead (you can tell she doesn't like to be stared at, it gives her the creeps).

"Just your radiant face, my dear. Miroku answered, smiling.

"Stop staring at me, and if you call me 'my dear' one more time, you may need CPR when I'm done with you!" She yelled.

"Will you be the one giving me CPR, cause if so I'd gladly call you that again, dear" Miroku said, sneering at her. Sango snapped.

"I suggest you run." Kagome grunted as she helped Rin hold back Sango from ripping Miroku's head from his body.

"Yeah, I think I'll take that advise." He said, then ran to the safety of the men's bathroom. Sango wouldn't go in there even if she had really gone insane.

"What an idiot." Sesshomaru said dully. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin nodded in agreement. Sango was still to infuriated to think straight.

Finally she calmed down enough to drink some more of her corona, and Inuyasha went to tell Miroku that the coast was clear.

Sesshomaru apologized to them for Miroku and offered to buy them more drinks. They declined, saying that after they finished their drinks and danced to a few more songs, they were leaving.

So, once again, the girls traveled out onto the insane dance floor. This time when the guys joined them, they stayed to dance with them.

Time flew buy, and before they new it, it was midnight, and the DJ was announcing the winners of the karaoke contest.

"And the winners are…well would you look at that! There just happens to be a tie! And they happen to be…drum roll please, … 'locked up' and 'tangled up in me'! You six that sang those songs, get up here!" He shouted.

The six made their way to the stage, cheered on buy their new fans. There was a prize. All six of them would get free drinks here for the next month!

The girls grinned and high-fived each other while the boys stood proudly and shone dazzling smiles to the girls in the audience, who in turn, went crazy(er).

They all left the stage, and Sango, Rin, and Kagome decided it was time to leave. But before they left, they slipped the guys their digits.

"Lets do this again sometime." Rin said, winking, and they disappeared out the door.


	2. I Hate Mornings!

Hello! Kiako here, telling you: MY SECOND CHAPYS UP! Yay! This is a pretty big accomplishment. I' v never updated so fast! So, I'll stop talk'n and let you read.

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 2

I Hate Mornings

Rin groaned as her alarm clock went off. It was the middle of summer! Why the hell was her alarm clock on!

' Oh right, mom decided that I should get up at the same exact time EVERY FUCK'N DAY!' Rin thought. She was not a morning person.

She threw her fluffy pillow off her head and onto the ground with frustration. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'Noth'n I can do about it now.'

She was dragging herself out of bed to take a shower when her cell ringed.

'Who the hell calls at 7 in the morning?' she asked herself as she followed the sound of her ringtone to the vibrating silver phone that lay on her desk, taunting her with the noise that sounded all to similar to her alarm clock's.

She picked it up to find it was Sango. Rin shook her head, wondering what she wanted now. Once Sango had three-wayed her and Kagome at 2 o'clock in the morning just because she couldn't get to sleep! They had nearly killed her the next day.

"Its me, what do you want?"

"Hey Rin. You sound tired."

"No duh, dipshit, its 7 in the morning and we stayed up 'til 2 last night!"

"Oh sorry."

"Sango, why did you call me?"

"Oh yaaa, Kagome and I are going to the pool. Wana come?"

"Sango, you moron, the pool isn't open yet!"

"Well ya, that's why we're going. No one will be there! And you know how low the fence is."

"Ok, I guess I'm in."

"Good, we'll pick you up in about… thirty minutes. See ya soon!"

"Ya. See ya." Rin said, and hung up.

She quickly found her favorite one-piece and slipped into it. Then she brushed her hair, teeth, and all that other great stuff you have to do in the morning.

Since she lived with just her mother, and her mother worked in the morning she was free to do as she pleased. Just as long as she left a note saying were she was.

So Rin made a quick breakfast (cereal) and gobbled it down quickly, only having ten minutes left. She then grabbed her towel, slipped on her cover-up and shoved some snacks for her and the girls into her pocket.

DingDong!

'Just in time!' Rin thought, and opened the door to the rising sun and her two best friends.

As they drove down the street, they chatted aimlessly, until the conversation turned towards the boys they had met last night at the club.

"Those guys were so hot!" Kagome said, grinning. Sango laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and turned the radio on.

"Hey, you did bring the radio, right Sango?" Rin asked, peering over the seat of her friend's red mustang.

"Of course I did! Its right beside you, idiot! Sango said, taking the question as an insult. "Blind as a bat." She muttered.

Rin stuck her tongue out at her music-crazed friend, happy that Sango didn't have a hangover. She was cranky when she had a hangover.

They soon parked at the entrance of the community pool and got out of the car. They grabbed their stuff and jumped the fence, then turned the radio on and leaped into the pool.

Splash!

"SANGO! You just got me soaked! DANM YOU!" Rin yelled, then tore off her cover-up and dove into the pool.

Her mission: to get revenge on Sango

Her Plan: to tackle her and drag her under

MISSION- ACSEPTED!

She shot out of the water, tackled Sango, and then remembered she was in shallow water and bumped her head on the bottom of the pool. 'Well, at least I got my revenge.' Thought Rin, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Suddenly '4ever' by the veronicas blasted through the speakers and Kagome, the only dry one, turned the music up real loud. Then she plunged into the chlorine filled liquid.

They started to sing to the music just as three figures flew over the gate to the pool.

"Stalkers!" Rin cried when she saw who it was.

It was the same guys from the club! And man, were they looking good in bathing suits!

Sango and Kagome had been in the middle of a race, but stopped immediately to see what was up. They were as shocked as Rin!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango said (blunt, isn't she?).

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha answered with his own question.

"We were trying to swim in peace!" Kagome yelled, annoyed by the sudden attitude. They had disturbed her swimming. She wasn't happy.

"That's what we were planning on doing." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess great minds think alike." Miroku said, smiling directly at Sango.

"Who said you had a great mind? Personally, I think your mind is just dirty." Inuyasha said to his friend.

"Like your one to talk, Inu." Miroku replied. Then jumped out of hitting range.

"I guess we could share the pool." Kagome said reluctantly.

"Well its not like you don't do that when the pool's open." Inuyasha said, sneering.

"I have a feeling this is not going to be pretty." Rin muttered to herself. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

KIAKO'S CORNER

Great! I got the second chapy done in record time! All you people out there please review! I have no reviews on any of my stories! I'll give you an Inu plushie. See ya!


	3. To Rin's House!

HI! Another chapter! I'm so happy!

: What the hell are you so happy about?

Kiako: Shut up pix. I'm happy because my next chapters up.

Pix: What makes you think people want you to write more?

Kiako: The fact that I got reviews! YAY! (by the way, thanks and plushies to: crazy144, anime fan120, and kirara2828, and the others who reviewed, you rock!)

Pix: You morons, your not supposed to encourage her!

Kiako: Pix, stop insulting the nice people! hitsPix over head with frying pan

Pix: falls to floor, unconscious

Kiako: I'm sorry about that, but, like I said before, ignore her.

Now back to the story!

Chapter 3

To Rin's House!

50 giant splashes, 12 chicken fights, and 2 lost bikini tops later, the group of rebels were getting ready to leave before the lifeguard came to open the pool.

" Hey Rin, can we hang at your house for a while?" Sango asked.

" Why Sango? Don't you have to watch your little brother?"

" Luckily, Kohaku decided to go to a friend's house, so I'm free!" She said, grinning.

" What about us, gonna leave us out in the cold?" Inuyasha asked, sarcastically of course.

"First of all, its summer, and second of all, why would we invite to perverts like you and Miroku into our best friend's house?" Kagome said, remembering whose fault it was that her top fell off.

"You guys can come, but no horseplay, if my mother finds out I had company over and she didn't know about it, I'd loose my frick'n head!" Rin said, emphasizing by holding her head.

"Okay, we'll be good." The three boys said in chorus.

"Shut up and never do that again." Sango said, and then they filed into there cars.

Rin quickly slipped the key into the lock and twisted the knob. The door swung open and Sango led the others inside.

Then the girls decided to give a full tour of the house (or at least Kagome and Sango did).

"And to your right is the broom closet, and to your left, we have the kitchen, were-" Sango was cut short as two guys barreled into the kitchen, saying things like "I'm hungry" and "You got any chicken?"

As you can already tell who the two morons were ( to you other people out there, it was Inuyasha and Miroku), you can probably figure that the third was shaking his head at his friend's and brother's stupidity.

"WILL YOU MORONS GET OUT OF MY KICHEN!" Rin yelled, obviously infuriated. They smiled sheepishly at her and slowly backed away from the open fridge and pantry.

"But we're hungry." Whined Inuyasha, looking at the fridge longingly.

"I don't care if your starving, do not go into my kitchen, EVER!" she ordered. They nodded, looking as pathetic as they could.

Rin sighed. "What do you guys want to eat?" she asked in slight defeat.

"Ramen!"

"Cereal!"

"Who the hell would want cereal as a snack?"

"I would, you ramen fanatic!"

"I am not a ramen fanatic!"

"Oh, and that's why you eat the stuff **five times a day**?"

"I do not eat ramen five times an day!"

"Yes you do." (Sesshomaru)

"Who asked you anyway!"

"Will you two shut up! I'll make both. What do you want Sessho?" Rin asked.

"Would you happen to have egg rolls and sushi?" _And who said you could call me Sessho? Oh well. _

"Ok. Girls, you show them around the place and I'll get to the snacks." Rin said.

"Don't you need help?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, Sango, you stay with me. Kagome, just make sure you don't go in my room."

Kagome saluted and led the boys off in the direction of the living room.

"Why did you let _Kagome_ give the tour! I wanted to!" Sango said, pouting.

"Because I don't trust you. You would lead them right to my room, then relax on the sofa and watch TV." Rin answered, getting out the instant ramen.

"I thought you had more confidence in me than that." Sango said, faking disappointment. They had little fun fights every once in a while, just to keep things interesting.

"Nope, I thought you would have known that I have never had much confidence in _you_." Rin said as she pored hot water into the ramen cup. Then she turned to grin at her best friend. Then they both started to laugh as they continued to make the picky boys food.

With Kagome

"Shit that hurt!" Inuyasha said loudly, rubbing his sore foot. He had just rammed his toe against the corner of a bookcase, and let me tell you, that _hurts_. (A/N: I broke my pinky toe that way; it really does hurt!)

Kagome shook her head. "You really should watch were you put your feet." She said, waving her finger at him. (Sesshomaru and Miroku were laughing in the background.)

Kagome then lead them towards the weapons room, her (and the other girl's) favorite room of the house. The room was filled from ceiling to floor with swords, daggers, bows and quivers filled with arrows, javelins, short swords, many different sized katanas, chain sickles, and other unnamed weapons that had high value.

"Oooooh, Aaaaah." The guys inspected the fine craftsman from a safe distance, knowing that Rin would decapitate them if they touched any of this.

"Were did she get all of these?" Sesshomaru asked, in awe of the magnificent handiwork.

"Some she inherited, some she bought, some she made, some she was given. She started this collection when she was two. Her great-grandfather was a sword smith. He made all kinds of different weapons and passed them down to her. Rin's family has made these dangerous pieces of artwork for over 20 hundred years. She even made some for Sango and I. See?" Kagome said, pointing to a sturdy red bow, a quiver that probably held about twenty to thirty arrows, and a huge boomerang-like object that shined as if it was made of bone.

"So let me get this straight. She has all these awesome weapons, and she hangs them up in a room to collect dust? What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at a large sword that was hanging from a hook.

"Oh, no. She doesn't just stare at them. She practices every day with most of these weapons, and often she invites us to join her. She's very good." Kagome said, defending her friend.

"She knows how to use a sword!" Inuyasha said, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Yes, I do, even though I don't look it. I brought the food." Rin and Sango were standing in the doorway, holding treys of mouthwatering edibles.

_A swordsman, _(A/N: swordswoman, you moron!)_ and a great cook? What next, a demon exterminator? _Sesshomaru shivered at his own thought as he bit into another one of Rin's delicious egg rolls. _Nah, she couldn't. She doesn't have the heart to kill. _He thought. _But how do you know that? _The nasty little voice in his head answered. _Rin, a killer? Never! But what if…_

So, what's with Rin and weapons? Do we know the whole truth? What if Sesshy's suspicions are correct? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Buy the way, Please Review!

Pix: finally wakes up

Kiako: took you long enough to wake up!

Pix: DANMIT KIAKO! YOU STUPID WOLF!

Kiako: WHO YOU CALL'N STUPID, ROCKS FOR BRAINS!

Pix and Kiako fighting in backgrounds

Kiako: See ya next time! (Review!) Gets whacked over the head with a frying pan


	4. How Well Can You Fight?

Sorrrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but with the holidays, and going to Michigan (I live in Florida, and we had to go by car! And the car broke down in Tennessee!), and my mother hogging the computer (don't have my own yet) I haven't really been able to do anything! But, to make up for it, I'll write as much as I can for the next few days! So, on with the story!

Chapter 4

How Well Can You Fight?

The food disappeared nearly instantly. Then the guys wanted to know more about Rin's collection. She was soon pointing out the different swords that her grandfather had given to her and letting them inspect the handiwork. They touched with extreme caution.

"Which ones did you make yourself?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. Rin pointed out her favorite, the shining silver blade that hung beside Kagome's bow and quiver. The katana was light and beautifully made. The handle was made from bright orange cloth that looked almost red in the shadows of the teens.

"How well can you fight?" Inuyasha asked in a challenging tone, as if daring her to say that she was skilled.

"Well you can find out for yourself. Here." Rin said, tossing him a larger katana in its sheath. Rin then led them out to an open area in her backyard that was made for practice and battles.

They both readied themselves, taking up their positions, swords at the ready. Sango then waved a blood-red flag and the two flew at each other, steel flashing under the sunlight.

"It's almost as if they have wings." Sango said, surprised at the amazing speed of her friends.

_Not exactly wings, _Thought Miroku, and turned his attention back to the fight.

Rin came slicing towards Inuyasha, blade swinging with experience. But Inu had experience too, and dodged the sword as if it were a stick being thrown at him. He then attached with a crescent-strike, an attach where the blade would do a semi-circle, coming towards the side area. There was the clang of metal-on-metal as Rin blocked with her own sword. Inuyasha had more strength, though, and forced her back. Inuyasha lunged, missed, and then it was over. Rin had slid around his katana, slipped behind him, and put her weapon to his neck.

Sango and Kagome cheered as Miroku and Sesshomaru stared in shock.

_She's not just good, _Thought Sesshomaru, _she's exhalent! _

"Feh, I was going easy on her." Inuyasha said stubbornly. But the thing was, he wasn't going easy on her; and that scared him.

"Anyone up for a horror movie?" Miroku asked.

He got three "No way!"s and two "Oh ya!"s.

Miroku himself wanted to watch a horror movie, so that was three to three.

"We have a tie!" He announced.

"But there are only two people who want to watch one!" Kagome cried.

"No, I want to watch a horror movie too, so that's a tie." Miroku answered.

"It's my house!" Rin, of course.

"We brought the movie." That was Inu.

"Why do you carry around horror movies with you?" Both Sessh and Kagome.

"Because you never know when your gonna need one; like now!" Inuyasha defended himself.

Sango shook her head at the moron.

Kagome was trying to sneak away.

Inuyasha was going to Sesshomaru's car to get the movie and caught her.

Miroku was being perverted, then got slapped.

Sesshomaru was trying to con Rin into watching it with them.

Rin was slowly being defeated.

Sesshomaru won! Inuyasha had the DVD.

They all filed into the living room, Rin's Panasonic TV flicking on as Kagome got hold of the remote. She expertly switched it to the DVD player and Miroku slipped in the disc. Suddenly, two things, hissing and spitting, attached Inuyasha.

"GET THESE THINGS OFFA ME!" he roared, trying to pry the sharp-clawed furballs away from his head.

"Kilala!"

"Karuku!"

The angry fangs and claws pulled away and leapt towards Sango and Rin. The fuzzy things that slashed at Inu's head just happened to be two cats. One of them, Kilala, was a soft cream color, with black markings, red eyes, and two striped tails.

_Wait, two? What an odd cat! _Sesshomaru thought, looking at the cat strangely.

The other cat, Karuku, was somewhat normal, and for that Sesshomaru was thankful. Karuku was kind of scruffy, with dark tabby fur that looked like super dark wood; he also had one white paw and eyes that were purple like amethyst crystals. He seemed to be mischievous, like his owner.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rin said.

"Ya, I don't now why they attached you, Kilala's usually so gentle!" Sango added.

"What is your cat doing here anyway, Sango?" Asked Miroku, trying to change the subject.

"When Sango, Rin and I are all gone, we put our cats in the same house, so they won't be lonely!" Kagome explained, picking up what Inuyasha thought was a couch cushion and petting it as it purred.

"This is Buyo." She added.

The guys only shook their heads and started to get comfortable spots for the movie. Rin flicked off the lights, then curled up on the couch in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Miroku sat in the chair, with Sango sitting beside of it, near his foot; and Kagome sat on the other side of Inuyasha.

"You can hold onto me if you get scared." Miroku offered to Sango.

"As if." She replied.

They then watched Freddy vs. Jason for the next two hours. As it ended up, Sango had griped onto the side of Miroku's pants so hard that he slid down beside her and let her hide behind his arm. Kagome was hiding her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind. Rin had started shaking and hid underneath a blanket so that Sesshomaru couldn't help but hold her gently against him. She shook a little less after that.

"Uh, the movie's over." Inuyasha said to the cowering girl beside him. Kagome slowly moved her head away from his shoulder, looking relieved then blushing furiously. Sango peeked over Miroku's arm, then, the same shade of crimson as Kagome, shoved him away. Sesshomaru gently pulled the blanket away from Rin's face and saw that she looked rather nervous, as if the movie was a predator that only gone a few yards away. He gave her a very small smile and helped her get the rest of the way out of the tangled shelter she had made herself.

"What time is it?" asked Kagome, back to her old self and trying not to remember the warmth of Inuyasha's body.

"Six pm." Rin answered, glancing at the clock.

"Ah, shit! I was supposed to be home by 5:30!" Sango yelled, frantically grabbing her bag and shooting towards the door.

"Wanna lift?" She yelled to Kagome, who was grabbing her own stuff.

"Thanks!" she said with relief, then jumped into the back of Sango's mustang and they drove off as quickly as the car said they could go.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving to then, see ya soon!" Miroku said as he started off to Sesshomaru's Jeep. Inuyasha followed shortly after and Sesshomaru had to grab his keys.

"See ya 'round." Sesshomaru said, then slipped into the driver's seat and took off.

"See ya." Rin said softly in return.

So, ya like? The fifth chapter will be up soon, and make sure you review!

And remember: any suggestions are welcome.


	5. Demon Slayers, Demon Stealers

Hihihihihihihihhihihihihhi! Chapy 6! Chapy 6! Read!

Chapter 6

Demon Slayers, Demon Stealers

Another glowing blue arrow was shot at the white dog-eared thief in red. It missed by only half an inch! Amber orbs widened as the demon noticed how close the arrow came to his arm. The girl in green and black that was shooting scolded herself.

_What is wrong with you, girl? _She asked herself._ You never miss!_

Her companion, a brown haired, brown-eyed, hard-core warrior sprang to help. Her long hair was held up in a red tie that was the same color as the red in her outfit. Suddenly, a man in navy blue and purple stood in her way, a golden staff meeting her sword as she slashed at him.

In the background, their last fighter in orange and black met swords with the last thief, the mask over her face keeping the white covered criminal from seeing who she was. Then, the one in red called, a sound that meant nothing but one thing: Retreat! The three then vanished into the mist, as if magic had pulled them out of harms way.

The girl in orange and black returned to her friend's sides. They looked to the broken glass laying over the road from when the two demons and their partner broke in and stole the jewels in the display cases. The one in red scowled, then gently took away the mask from her face; while her partners followed example.

"Damn." She snarled. With those three wearing masks like they did, they would never find who the three demon thieves were. They could blend in anywhere!

"There will always be next time." Said the girl in dark green. Her black hair danced on the wind as she said, "Until we kill them."

The three girls slipped into the car and headed home.

Sango was sleeping comfortably until,

"Oh big SIIIIIIIIIISTEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Sango groaned as she rolled over in bed. She did not want to deal with her brother right now. She was still tired!

Poke.

Poke!

Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke…

"STOP THAT!" Sango roared, jumping out of bed and chasing her little brother down to the kitchen.

"I got her, dad!" Kohaku told his father as he sped past the kitchen table were he was sitting.

"Good. Sango, stop chasing your brother!" Her father said, flipping the page of the newspaper. Sango stopped and shoved a pair of pop-tarts in the toaster.

"Rin and Kagome called, they said to IM them as soon as you woke up!" Kohaku said.

"I told you not to answer my phone!" Sango yelled.

"I was only helping!" he replied.

"They could have left a message just as well!" Sango said.

She then left the argument and brought her small breakfast upstairs with her, then sitting down in front of her computer.

(Sango) **EVILKITTYOWNER:** hey, u guys there?

(Kagome) **PRIESTESSINTRAINING:** yep me here

(Rin) **LOVESHERWEAPONS:** me 2

**EVILKITTYOWNER:** pain-in-ass told me u wanted something

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING:** ya, wanna come 2 da movies with us?

**LOVESHERWEAPONS:** we r go'n 2 see Aeonflux it looks awesome!

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **love 2! wen?

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING:** at 7, b there!

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **gocha!

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **see ya soon!

(Miroku) **MONKINLOVE:** did u guys hear that?

(Sesshomaru) **ALLMIGHTYLORD: **we shouldn't be eavesdrop'n

(Inuyasha) **ITWASNTME:** we heard

**MONKINLOVE: **we could sneak up on them at the theater

**ALLMIGHTYLORD: **wut good would that do?

**ITWASNTME: **sounds fun

**MONKINLOVE: **u guys in?

**ALLMIGHTYLORD: **wy not

**ITWASNTME: **im in

**MONKINLOVE: **see u guys at 7

Sango yawned, not knowing about the second conversation; then finished her pop tart and went back to sleep.

At 7

Sango trotted up to the ticket both area in front of the Movie Theater and found Rin and Kagome waiting for her. She slipped into line with them, grabbing the money out of her pocket. They soon had their tickets, candy, popcorn (jumbo sized) and soda. They all then headed to the right screen room and plopped down on the soft pullout seats.

"Hey girls." A male voice from behind them said. They all spun around, ready to fight, only to realize that it was just Sesshomaru and the guys. Sango instantly new what happened and Miroku got hit several times for spying on them.

"Are you guys actually gonna stay for this movie?" Kagome asked.

"People die, right? I'm in." Inuyasha said, slipping into the seat beside her. Rin moved two seats over so that Sesshomaru and Miroku could also slide in. The movie started. Now, if you've seen Aeonflux you know that it's an assassin/action/slight romance. If you haven't seen it, you know now. Well, the guys didn't now this, and even though there was killing, were slightly upset that it had been 'chickfickish'. The girls just rolled their eyes. Suddenly several stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us for dinner?" Miroku asked.

"Um, Miroku, we already have plans, remember?" Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Oh yaaa. Sorry, ladies." Miroku said guiltily.

"It's ok, I wasn't gonna be able to come anyway." Kagome said.

"We weren't either." Rin and Sango nodded.

Hours Later

The alarm of the bank went wild!

"Damnit! Why did you have to go and do that?" The white haired man growled, low and threatening. They started to flee, but their escape was blocked yet again!

Zzaaoooo! An arrow whizzed past his ear, cutting only a strand of his silky hair. They charged forward, weapons out, ready for battle and then flight. This mist came rolling in like it always did.

the next chapter will be posted shortly! See ya then!


	6. Sorry!

Ok, I know this is another no-chapy paper, but this is very important for people who read the first chapy before and haven't read it since. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are human when they are with the girls!

Thank you for your time.

-Kiako


	7. Damnit!

Sorry people! I know this is not a chapter, and I know that you're probably mad at me because of that, but I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last two chapys, and I don't want to get sued. I'm only doing this once so, all you lawyers out there, here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha danmit!

P.S. sorry bout the short second chapter, my mom kicked me off the net. Grumbles angrily


	8. I Want My Own Apartment!

Chapy 6 time! This is my third chapy in two days! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aly & Aj's song 'on the ride'

Chapter 6

I Want My Own Apartment!

Clang! The sound of metal on metal vibrated through the air. The man's sword was large, but graceful in his hand. The thin, light sword the girl held kept firm though.

"Damn." He muttered as she blocked another of his strikes. Farther away, arrows were being shot like bullets, and they were starting to come dangerously close to the man in red and white. The demon leapt through the air, sprang over an arrow, and called for the retreat. The mist swallowed him up, and his friends disappeared with him.

"Why? Why can we never catch them?" asked the one in orange to herself.

"Because, they're not like all the rest. They're different." Said the green and black girl.

Her friends sighed, all thinking the same thing: _It's like every day's the same! Will we ever catch them?_

They yawned, tired, and left the bank for home.

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowin' everything's gonna be ok._

_We laugh 'til we cry _

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

Kagome sang along with her new cd, dancing through her room, cleaning as she went. She was going to work her tail off so she could give her mother the impression that she could take care of herself. And she could! Rin, Sango, and Kagome were going to rent their own apartment and share the rent. They were independent! Now they just had to prove it to their parents.

Ring! Ring! Kagome's phone rang over the sound of the stereo. Kagome quickly pushed pause and snatched up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome."

"Oh, hi guys! How are your rooms comin?"

"My little brother helped me clean the kitchen for ten bucks." -Sango

"I have now cleaned three-fourths of my house." Rin

"Wow. I'm cleaning my room, since I already vacuumed and mopped the rest of the house." Kagome (duh)

"You're done!" both Rin and Sango

"Nearly."

"Lucky."

"I'll come help you when I'm done, ok?"

"Sango, how much of your house is clean?" Rin asked.

"About half of it."

"Your dad gets home at 6, so you have 3 hours to clean the rest of your house! As soon as I'm done, I'll come help, kay?" said Kagome.

"Thanks!"

"No prob."

"See ya soon!"

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up and quickly scooped up the remaining dirty clothes. She dumped them into the wash, turned the knob, and headed for Sango's place.

Ding-dong! Sango swung open the door happily, greeting Rin with "That was fast."

"I just had to put my clothes in the wash."

"Oh. Could you fix up my room for me? I'm kinda busy with the living room."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much." Sango said, sounding very relieved. While Kagome headed upstairs, Sango blasted Green Day's 'American Idiot'. Kagome grinned. That was _so_ like Sango.

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Maybe I am the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

Kagome could here Sango singing and started singing herself.

2 hours later

"Whew, finally done!" Sango said, wiping her forehead and sighing. She grinned at Kagome and then collapsed onto the couch.

"See ya later. And remember to put up a good fight!" Kagome said, grinning and slipping out the door.

1 AM, computer

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING:** hey guys, wut up?

**EVILKITTYOWNER:** my dad gave in!

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **my mom gives us her best wishes!

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **same with me! eeeeeeeeeee! we'll finally b on our own!

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **lets start lookn 2marrow!

**MONKINLOVE: **lookn 4 wut?

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **how many times do i need 2 tell u not 2 eavesdrop?

**ITWASNTME: **hi kags!

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **wy r u here? who said u could call me kags!

**ITWASNTME: **i said i could, I was talkn 2 monky over here.

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **go away!

**ALLMIGHTYLORD: **hi rin!

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **not more of u!

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **hi sessh!

**MONKINLOVE: **again: wut r u lookn 4?

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **an apartment

**MONKINLOVE: **u could move in with us and share the rent

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **wy the hell would we want 2 move in with a perv?

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **how big is ur place?

**ITWASNTME: **6 rooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **wy so much room?

**ALLMIGHTYLORD: **only apartment we could find

**LOVESHERWEAPONS:** oh

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **oh

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **weird

**ITWASNTME: **ur answer?

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **i don't now…

**ALLMIGHTYLORD: **there r locks, ya know

**LOVESHERWEAPONS: **sounds good 2 me

**EVILKITTYOWNER: **fine

**PRIESTESSINTRAINING: **kay

**ITWASNTME:** see ya 2marrow

Rin got off the Internet and headed to bed before her mother started to yell at her to get more sleep.

KIAKO"S CORNER

Hi! Green Day Rocks!

review


	9. Moving in With the Guys!

I've now been glued to this screen for about 3 hours. More chapters!

Chapter 7

Moving In With The Guys

Do di do do do do di! Her phone sang.

_What is with that phone lately?_ Rin thought, throwing the covers off of her head and searched blindly for her cell, her eyes still closed to protect her from the bright sun that filtered through her blinds.

"Whut?" she said groggily.

"You sound tired." Sesshomaru's voice answered.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru. Yawwwwwn. You woke me up."

"Sorry, I didn't know that you slept this late."

"My alarm clock must have not gone off."

"Hmm, maybe it has a dead battery?"

"Who cares? What are you calling me for any way?"

"We wanted to know what time you, Kagome and Sango wanted us to come help you with your stuff."

"I don't know about them, but I don't care, personally. I'll call them to find out."

"Ok. Call me back when you're done."

"Kay, see ya."

Rin hung up and then three-wayed Sango and Kagome. They soon came up with the time 1:30, so they could get ready in the hour before the guys came.

Rin swiftly hoped into the shower, hoped back out, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and then started to pack.

About twelve minutes later, her cat (and the doorbell) informed her that Sesshomaru was there. They immediately got to work, shoving clothes (Rin already packed her underwear and bathroom supplies), books, papers, and other things into boxes before carrying the junk out into Rin's and Sesshomaru's cars. It only took about 25 minutes to get to the apartment.

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" Rin exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, confused.

"Well Inuyasha is stubborn and annoying so I wouldn't be surprised if those two were fighting right now; and Miroku is probably getting hit for his perverted ways." Sesshomaru said, as he thought, _why are they my friends again?_

Rin giggled. "Your probably right." She said, grinning at him. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. Why did Rin always end up having that effect on him? He tried his best to shrug it off, then continued.

"Here, I'll show you your room." He said, and led her up the stairs to a hallway that led to three rooms.

"This will be your room." He said, opening the door to a light blue room that had a twin sized bed, a decent sized closet, a wood desk with a blue spinney chair, and a chest of drawers for her other stuff.

"Wow." She said yet again, speechless.

"Did you guys actually decorate, or did it come this way?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"It came this way." He smiled as she laughed, not expecting much else from the lazy boys.

"You did say you had a kitchen, didn't you?"

"Yes, its downstairs, the door to the right of the entrance." Sesshomaru answered.

"Time to inspect!" she said, going back out of the open door and heading down the stairs.

"I warn you, it's a bit of a-" he was cut off by

"HOLY SHIT! This place is a dump!"

"-mess." He finished a little to late.

"Ya, well we often go out to eat, and Inuyasha hasn't taken out the trash since he was ten so it just keeps piling up in here." Sesshomaru said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of rotten milk.

Rin shook her head. "This kitchen is now mine! This place will stay clean from now on and you will stay out of it." She ordered. (When it comes to the kitchen, Rin gets kind of…strict.)

Sesshomaru had to try really hard not to laugh. She was already acting like she owned the place! He didn't really care, the place needed a good cleaning, and the sound of a home-cooked meal made by Rin was already making his mouth water.

With Kagome

"Why the hell do you need so much stuff!" Inuyasha yelled, trying not to run into anything or fall as he carried her stuff down the stairs.

"Because I'm a girl, you have a problem with it?" she replied coolly, glaring at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Actually, I do. You could at least help!" he growled, nearly slipping as he stepped down.

"I already did! I packed it all! It's your job to carry it down the stairs since it's too heavy for me! That was our deal!" Kagome said angrily, poking him in the shoulder.

"Weakling." He muttered.

"I heard that!" she said, hitting him on the head. He lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs.

"Told you not to carry to much at one time." Kagome said, sneering as he gave her a death glare from upside down.

With Sango

"DAMNIT MIROKU!" Sango yelled, chasing after the pervert down the hall with her baseball bat.

"Sango, it was an accident! I swear!" He pleaded as he ran from the infuriated girl.

"ACCIDENT MY ASS!" she yelled as he fled through the kitchen, heading for the living room.

"Well, your ass is very lovely but-" he was silenced as the baseball bat came down hard on his head.

"Humph, that will teach him." _For now._ The little voice in the back of her mind said. She shook her head and went back upstairs to grab another box that she would be bringing with her. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like to live with the pervert.

"Pretty stars." Miroku muttered as his head leaned from side to side, then with a thud it hit the floor.

Later

"This place really is huge!" Kagome exclaimed, looking around like Rin did.

"Ya, its nice! Where's my room?" Sango demanded immediately.

"Hopefully not anywhere near his." Sango said, motioning to Miroku, who still looked rather dizzy.

"I need aspirin." He said, looking miserable.

And so began the girl's interesting stay with Inu, Sessh, and Miroku.

REVIEW!

yawns

tired…see ya!


	10. Not Them!

Hello people. I am tired and bored so how about we just skip right to the story. Warning: slight fluffiness!

Chapter 8

Not Them!

Kagome sat up and looked around groggily. This wasn't her room! _Oh ya, _she thought, _we moved in with the guys. For some reason that sounds weird. _She was then distracted by the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. Breakfast! She slipped into some clothes, yanked a brush through her hair and swung the door open, her mouth watering.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase, she noticed that Inuyasha was asleep, and drooling, on the couch. _Uck Note to self, don't sit on the couch._ Kagome thought, then returned to her task of getting into the kitchen. She shoved the door open to find- a very crowded room.

Kagome's view: there was a whole lot of people crammed into one little kitchen, yelling at each other.

What really happened: Rin had started to make the eggs and bacon when Sango came in to help. Sadly, she brought Miroku with her. Being the pervert that he was, he touched Sango's ass yet again. Sango picked up the nearest frying pan and hit him with it. Hard. But the nearest frying pan had eggs in it. So there was an angry cook, an angry Sango, and an injured pervert with their breakfast all over his head. That's when Sesshomaru came in to see what the hell was going on because they woke him up. Sango was still swinging that damn frying pan around and accidentally hit him. That made him even more ticked off than he already was. Sango was now yelling at Miroku because he ruined breakfast. Sesshomaru was yelling at Sango for hitting him with a frying pan, but she ignored him and he grabbed the frying pan away from her. But he swung it to far and it hit Rin in the knee. So she started to curse and hold her knee. The bacon was now overdone and the timer was going off wildly. That's when Kagome walked in. She decided not to stay and left to sit by Inu. Who was, amazingly, still half-dead on the couch.

"This is going to be hectic." Kagome muttered to herself.

The fire alarm started to go off.

"Yes, very hectic." She said, covering her ears, as Inuyasha jumped off his 'bed' in complete panic.

A Few Hours Later

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit._ Sango thought, racing down the stairs and charging into the living room, were Sesshomaru was apologizing to Rin as she put ice on her knee.

"We have a major problem!" Sango cried, waving her hands frantically.

"Ya, I think Miroku's dead." Rin said, pointing to the lifeless lump on the chair.

"That's not the point! Our parents have apparently decided to come over to our new apartment. Today!" Sango yelled.

"Oh shit!" Rin said loudly, hitting her own knee then cursing.

"When will they be here?" asked Kagome, who had just walked into the room because of all the yelling.

"In approximately… 2 hours!" Sango said after studying her watch.

"Ok, we have a lot of work and not much time to do it! Kagome, you go wake up Inuyasha and tell him to come vacuum! Then help Sango! Sango, You go make sure all the upstairs rooms are clean. Sesshomaru, Your in charge of making sure the downstairs rooms are clean! Miroku, you can… stay a lifeless lump." Rin ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"I'm taking care of the mess you people made in the kitchen!" Rin said angrily.

"What is it with her and the kitchen?" asked Inuyasha as he yawned (he fell back asleep after the fire alarm went off).

"Its like her domain." Kagome explained. "Now vacuum!"

He went off to find the evil noisy thing, not arguing for once (he was still half asleep, remember?).

An hour and 45 minutes later

Rin plopped down on the couch, not paying attention to what she was doing. _This couch is a little bumpy. _Rin thought.

"Um, Rin, you're sitting on me." Came a muffled voice from behind her.

"Oops, sorry Sesshomaru." Rin said, grimacing at the bad impression she was probably making. She stood up quickly then scooted over before she sat back down.

"Its ok, right now I'm to tired to care." He said. Sesshomaru had been cleaning rooms since Rin had given them jobs. He had ordered Miroku to clean his own, since he had nothing to do.

"I can't believe our parents had to come." Rin groaned, then yawned.

"Man that kitchen was messy!"

"We never did get breakfast." Sesshomaru realized suddenly. Rin laughed.

"That's because _someone_ had to go and hit my knee with the pan the eggs were in." she said.

"Sango started it!" he said childishly. Rin grinned then yawned again and proceeded to fall asleep right there.

Thwump! Sesshomaru looked over to see Rin using his shoulder as a pillow for her catnap.

He heard a soft laugh from behind him, and then Sango walked up and leaned over the back of the couch to poke her friend.

"She's out." Sango announced, smiling at the other sleepy figure on the couch. _And soon he will be too._ She thought. Then, as she walked away, she looked back to see Sesshomaru resting his head on Rin's.

"Rin!" a shrill voice said loudly.

Sesshomaru and Rin both jumped nearly a foot in the air. _Aw, and they were so cute to._ Sango thought, watching from the top of the staircase.

She saw her father walk in after Rin's mother and shot down the stairs to greet him. Suddenly a large cream-colored object tackled her.

"What the- Kilala!" Sango cried happily, hugging her cat happily.

"With everything so hectic, I must have forgotten you! I'm so sorry!" She said, stroking her cat as it purred gently, letting Sango now that she was forgiven.

"Where's- Karuku!" Rin said joyously as her sat rubbed against her leg. She scooped him up to hug him.

"Next time make sure you have your cats _with_ you." Sango's father said, chuckling.

Kagome ran down the stairs and Inuyasha popped out of his room to see what all the noise was about. Then ducked back inside his room when he saw the cats that had attached him before.

"So Buyo will be staying with us?" Kagome asked, picking the fat animal off the ground.

"Yes, he will miss his friends if he doesn't." He mother said, smiling and handing her his food bowl.

"Thanks." Kagome said, to all three of their parents.

"They can stay, right?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, puppy-dog eyes perfect. He just couldn't handle that.

"As long as they don't tear up the furniture or attach Inuyasha again." He said, gently petting the brown cat's head.

"Yay!" Rin said, hugging Karuku so tightly he let out a little "Meow!" The three girls laughed.

Kagome was sitting on the couch petting her pillow-like cat when Inuyasha walked up.

"Hi Inu. Wut up." She said, her cat meowing a complaint that she had stopped petting him. She shushed him and looked back to Inuyasha.

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?" he asked quickly, as if to get it over with.

"You mean… as a date?" she asked, surprised.

"Sorta." He said, looking embarrassed and shuffling his foot against the ground.

"With a stubborn, agitating guy like you?…hmm… Sure." Kagome said grinning at him.

He stuck his tongue out at her then smiled and sat down beside her.

_I told her six and its six o five. How long dose it take to get ready? _Inuyasha asked himself, but mentally shut up when her bedroom door opened. She was wearing a tight mini skirt, a leaf green tank top that fit her curves perfectly, and high-healed black shoes that laced up around her ankles. Inuyasha had to keep himself from drooling.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, waving her hand in front of his face. She grinned when he shook his head, trying to clear his mind a bit.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

Cliffy! Yes I know I'm evil, you don't have to tell me in your reviews. Thank you all for your support and your time. Ja ne!


	11. Where Have You Been?

Hellooooooo! I have been really busy lately and am sorry for the huge wait, but I want to thank everyone who supports me. You guys rock! Read on!

Chapter 9

Where Have You Been?

"I don't think your brother knows what he's gotten himself into." Sango commented to Sesshomaru as Inu trailed behind Kagome like a mindless zombie. A very hot zombie, in Kagome's opinion.

Miroku laughed. "Well, at least he's going out for once. He's very picky about pretty much everything, and that includes girls." He said.

Rin scowled. "You sure aren't." At that very moment, Miroku's hand found its way to Sango's ass.

"YOU FUCK"N LECH!"

**SLAP!**

Rin and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes at the odd couple. Then Sango's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" Miroku announced.

"So is Sango, apparently." Rin said, laughing.

"How bout we go to Changs?" Sango suggested. Changs, or P. F. Changs, was one of the best Chinese food restaurants around.

"Sure! I just hope we don't run into Inuyasha and Kagome there. They would think we're spying on them!" Rin said as she went to her room to get ready.

"We wont. Inuyasha was planning on taking her to a festival out near the park." Sesshomaru said.

"We are invited, right?" Miroku asked in an all-to-innocent voice.

"I guess." Sango said with distaste. But Rin could tell that she was happy to spend more time with him. They then split up to get ready.

A Few Minutes Later

Miroku relaxed on the couch while Sesshomaru leaned on the wall opposite. They were wearing pretty normal clothes. Miroku: a black muscle tee and some of his favorite jeans. His hair was pulled up in a tie like usual. Sesshomaru had on a navy shirt that said 'keep look'n, I might do a trick' and jeans with a torn knee. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. They had been waiting for ten minutes now! But then the girls emerged from Rin's room and the guys were glad they had been patient.

Rin was wearing tight khaki capris and a sky blue tank top that fit perfectly. In white letters it said 'Your little angel' the letters then turned black and said 'for now'. She had blue and white vans on and all of her hair was down, cascading down her back. She was also wearing a thin chain with a pair of silver keys attached and an anklet with a silver wing charm. Silver-pink lip-gloss glittered and sparkling light eye shadow graced her face. She looked like an angel with an attitude.

Sessho was about to ask what the keys were for (after he had regained control over himself) but was stopped when he saw Miroku's awed expression. He was staring at Sango.

Sango looked excellent in a pair of dark blue jeans that had rips on the right knee, and some on her left thigh and calf. She had on a bright red shirt that said 'I know you like what you see...' and on the back it said '…but keep look'n and I'll knock you teeth out'. A black collar with a tag that said 'back off, I bite' was wrapped around her neck, and barbwire bracelet hung around Sango's wrist. Black boots with red chain designs could be seen and her hair had little braids decorating it. For makeup, she wore blood red mascara with matching eye shadow and lipstick. She looked like a vampire chick that was hungry.

"Lets go," Sango started. "Changs awaits!" Rin finished; and the girls dragged the guys right out the door.

Inuyasha had given Kagome a ride on his motorcycle and enjoyed every moment of it. Kagome had never been on one before so she was clinging to him, watching the city go by only flashes of neon lights.

In Inu's opinion, the trip hadn't taken long enough. But he sighed and reminded himself to take a detour on the way home. He had, as Sesshomaru said, decided to bring Kagome to a festival. It was the annual mid-summer festival that Tokushi Park had every year for the past ten years. They had all kinds of stuff, including a small roller coaster and a Ferris wheel. Inuyasha parked his bike and made sure Kagome was safely on solid ground before swinging off himself.

"Wow." Kagome said, watching the multiple people cram themselves though the entrance to enjoy their evening.

"What's wrong, you don't like festivals?" Inuyasha asked, his mocking tone returning.

"No, its just that, I didn't expect you to bring me here." she paused before adding, "You know, I've never been to one of the park's celebrations. Thanks Inu!" Kagome smiled up at him and he turned away, blushing.

"It was nothin'." He muttered, then gently took Kagome by the hand and led her towards the entrance. It was Kagome's turn to blush. She liked the feel of his warm hand against hers. He didn't let go.

Kagome immediately spotted a dart throwing game and challenged Inuyasha to it. Inuyasha, being the stubborn mule he is, could never back down from a challenge and accepted. Kagome was a pro! She hit a balloon with every dart, but Inuyasha won because he got three balloons with one. He had to pick a prize.

"Go ahead, pick one." He said gruffly to Kagome. She looked surprised for a minute, then grinned and pointed to a white and black puppy stuffed animal. The girl behind the counter nodded and grabbed it. Kagome held onto it tight as she led Inuyasha away to the next booth.

For the next two hours Kagome dragged him around the park. She dared him to contests, like ring tosses and carnival games like that, and was happy when he didn't go easy on her. Kagome hated it when guys did that (She dumped three guys on their first dates because of it). They went onto the roller coaster, where Kagome barley looked frightened, then Inuyasha managed to catch some of those goldfish with the oh-so-breakable plastic bag. Kagome had to promise not to feed them to her cat.

It was getting close to midnight, and Kagome had forgotten her hunger since they got there. Her stomach reminded her. Inu bought some corn dogs and they sat on a bench eating them. Kagome giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Why was she laughing at him like that? It was starting to really bug him.

"You have mustard all over your face!" Kagome said, still giggling, and grabbed one of the napkins. Inuyasha blushed furiously as she wiped the mustard off his face gently. She tossed the paper in the garbage and quickly finished her hot dog on a stick.

As they walked around lazily, Inuyasha caught sight of someone. That he apparently didn't like. Inuyasha growled low then led Kagome in the opposite direction, obviously not wanting to be noticed by whoever it was, but his attempt failed.

"Hey dog breath, is that you?" a male yell came from the other direction. Inuyasha Turned and Kagome looked over his shoulder to see a tall man with tan skin. He had long hair that was held up in a high ponytail. Beside him was a girl who had bright green eyes and red-brown hair. _She looks familiar…_Kagome thought. Suddenly she gasped.

"Ayame!" Kagome said, shocked. "Is that you!"

"Kagome! I didn't think I'd ever find you! I've been in town for a week and I couldn't find you or Sango anywhere!" Ayame cried, as she walked over and they hugged.

"That's cus we moved." Before Kagome continued she noticed the guys where glaring at each other. She thought she had just seen a spark fly! "Ayame, I'll call you later, I think these two don't get along." Kagome said quietly. Ayame nodded and the two couples split before the guys started something.

In less than a Minute Inuyasha was calm again, and Kagome said that they should go on the Ferris wheel. They got on the last seat and the huge thing started to move as the fireworks started. The movement stopped and they were lucky enough to get the top spot. Bursts of yellow, blue, and red lit the sky as Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled down at her before turning up to watch the sky. But he couldn't help it, he looked at her peaceful face again. She was still looking to the heavens.

"Kagome." Inuyasha muttered quietly. She looked up at him and was shocked when his warm lips came down upon hers. It was a simple but beautiful moment. They parted, and Inuyasha smiled at her before pulling her closer and watching the rest of the show. But there was nothing that he could find in the sky that would bring him down tonight. Except when the Ferris wheel broke down and they had to sit here for three hours, bored out of their minds. Finally they got on Inuyasha's bike, but he decided that the detour he had planned earlier was out of the question. Kagome fell asleep clinging to him. He carried her bridal style up the stairs to their apartment and put her in her room. As he lay her on her bed he kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He muttered, and then slipped out of her room. Inuyasha jumped the stairs and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning! He heard a rustle and found Sesshomaru digging through the fridge. The dark hired man looked up from the food source.

"Where have you been? Wait, I don't want to know." Then Sesshomaru shoved past Inuyasha, opened the door and disappeared into his room. Inuyasha shook his head and yawned. It had been a long night.

So, you like the fluff? Please tell me with a review! See ya next chapy!


	12. Dinner Time

Hello peoples! Since a few people want to here what happened with Sango and Rin, I decided to put what went on. Hope you like! Super-sorry about the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own P. F. Changs, Dirty Little Secret, or any of the other songs I have used in this fanfic. So SHUT UP YA STUPID LAWYERS!

Chapter 10

Dinner Time

With Sango and Rin (around 6:30 (after Inu and Kag left)

Sesshomaru led them all to his car, a silver viper. Rin and Sango were instantly in love with it.

"This is your car! You are soooooo lucky!" Rin yelled, staring at it like a little kid dose candy.

"Damn! Man, I want a car like this!" Sango said as she started to inspect.

"You have a nicer car than I have! Consider yourself lucky!" Rin said, thinking about her orange bug.

"Ya, but his car is better than both of ours put together times twenty." Sango pointed out. Rin had to agree.

"Um, are we going to leave anytime soon, or are you two just gonna stare at Sessho's car all evening?" Miroku asked.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" was Rin's answer.

They loaded up into Sesshomaru's car and headed off to P. F. Changs. After a few moments of silence, Rin got annoyed and jabbed the radio button on the dash. Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects blasted through the speakers as Rin and Sango immediately began to sing along. Soon, they even got Miroku and Sesshomaru (wow) to sing along. It was an interesting trip.

Finally, they were at the front doors of the great Chinese restaurant. Sesshomaru found it odd that as soon as the staff saw them, they rushed to open the doors for them. Sango was smiling contently, until she came up to the Host's station. She then got a rather cool anger look and shot daggers at the man through her eyes.

"Hello Miro. I want a booth with a window. Now." Sango said icily, her dislike obvious.

"Y-Yes mam!" Miro stuttered, then scribbled something down quickly, then grabbed four menus and led them to a very nice table. As soon as they were settled, he ran.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly curious.

"That was Sango's ex-boyfriend. He tried to force her into his house and rape her when they were dating, but she kicked his ass and he's feared her ever since." Rin explained, as Sango glared at his retreating form. Miroku felt a sudden anger inside of him. Miro had already made it onto Miroku's bad side and they hadn't even crossed glances. Sango returned to her normal self.

"I'm starving!" she said, then started to flip through the menu quickly. They ended up all sharing a large amount of wanton soup, fried dumplings, hot tea, lemon shrimp, roasted duck, and Mongolian beef. For desert they had a large dish of banana spring rolls and a small amount of sake. Rin decided to make a game out of the leftovers and started to shove pieces of onion onto a homemade catapult, made from a spoon and the side of the desert plate. She then let the food fly, and it landed right in the middle of a woman's wig. She didn't notice, but Rin and the others laughed their heads off (quietly). Afterwards, the four of them decided to go to the fireworks show at the festival Inuyasha and Kagome went to so they could spy on them. But they couldn't find the two and sat on a grassy field near the area were they could watch the fireworks peacefully, and watched the stars for about an hour.

The next day

Miroku laughed quietly. Sango had just fallen asleep right in his lap. It was about 10:00 and Sango wasn't a morning person. Inuyasha was seated on the other side of Miroku, flipping through the channels and slowly realizing that the TV wasn't on. Yep, Inu sure is an idiot when he's tired. Kagome leaned over the back of the couch over Inuyasha's shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to help Rin in the kitchen. Inuyasha was awake now! Miroku chuckled again. What an odd little family he had.

"NO! Don't put that there! It'll-" From his seat, Miroku could see something catch fire near the stove.

"CRAP!" Rin yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher and quickly putting the fire out. Sesshomaru was shoved out of the kitchen.

"Honestly! I don't know how those three managed to keep themselves alive!" Rin said to Kagome as she put the extinguisher away.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked his older brother, sneering when he saw Sessho's burnt sleeve.

"Shut up." Was Sesshomaru's reply, and he vanished into his room.

"Huh? Wa happend?"Sango asked groggily, dragging her head up tiredly from her pillow. Rin's yells had woken her up. Miroku gently stroked her hair.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He said softly to her, and her head dropped back down onto his lap. Rin and Kagome watched as the food cooked behind them.

"Sango's so cute when she's innocent looking, isn't she?" Rin said, giggling.

"Yep, especially with Miroku." Kagome giggled back. "But wait 'till she fully wakes up. He may get in trouble then!" She laughed.

"I'm going to get my camera, watch breakfast." Rin whispered, and slipped up the stairs silently. She returned a moment later, disposable camera in hand. She quickly jumped in front of the two and snapped a fast photo. Miroku glared at her, but Sango was too comfortable to wake up. (A/N: SOOOOOOO cute! Sango and Miroku are my favorite couple!) Rin grinned at the man.

"Can't miss a blackmail op." She said, and snapped a few more pictures before slipping it in her pocket and going back to the kitchen. The girls finished making breakfast quickly, and Kagome sent Inuyasha to get Sesshomaru while Rin went over to help Miroku wake Sango up. Sango didn't wake easily, though, and it took about five minutes before she fully woke up and got up. Surprisingly, she didn't hit Miroku at all and followed the smell of bacon all the way to the table. They all sat around the table, grabbed some chopsticks, and dug in. Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and jam all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"That was good." Inuyasha complimented their cooking.

"Ya, thanks for making breakfast!" Sango said happily. She always enjoyed Rin's food, even if it was vegetable. She was a great cook. Sango and Kagome returned to the kitchen to do the dishes and Rin sat on one of the bar stools so they could talk.

"I can't believe summer's almost over already! Only two weeks left until college starts up again." Sango groaned. "I hate school!"

"I wish summer break lasted longer." Rin said, sighing. Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"What college do you three go to?" asked Miroku, Sesshomaru leaning on the wall beside him.

"We go to Akita University." Kagome said, looking over at her friends.

"Really? We do too! But, how come we've never seen you there?" Inuyasha asked. Curiosity had dragged him over.

"I don't know, it's a big campus. You could have been looking in the wrong places." Rin pointed out as Sango rinsed another glass and put it on the drying wrack. Inuyasha thought this over while Kagome and Sango finished the last of the silverware. They dried there hands off and leaned on the counter. Rin got up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She announced, cracking her neck. She then made her way up the stairs to her room to get her bathroom stuff, then into the bathroom itself.

"Finally! Ok guys, we need a lot of stuff done extremely quickly." Kagome said, pulling a list out of her pocket.

"Sesshomaru, you go pick up the cake from the Publix; Inuyasha, you and Miroku set up everything when Kagome and I leave with Rin, and remember there are snacks in the pantry for you and sandwiches for lunch in the fridge." Sango said quickly. Everyone nodded and Sango headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to take a nap." She muttered. "Wake me up when you're ready, Kagome!" She called, and was out of sight in an instant.

"Birthday parties sure take a lot of effort." Miroku sighed, and Inuyasha clicked the tv on to pass the time.

"Aint that the truth." Muttered Sesshomaru.

Hey! It took me forever to post this. I know, but at least I finished it! I'll write soon, I swear! See ya!


	13. Birthday Parties Rock!

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE SOOOOO NICE! Thank you reviewers, you rock! On with the partying! Starts sing'n PARTY OVER HERE! WOOT! WOOT! PARTY OVER THERE! WOOT! WOOT!

Pix: NO PARTY OVER HERE! WOOT! WOOT! So go home. Gets picked up and thrown out the window

Kiako: like I said, ignore her.

Chapter 11

Birthday Parties Rock!

Rin finished taking her shower and came down the stairs to join her friends. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango were watching TV, and Inuyasha and Kagome were in their rooms.

"Hey guys." Rin said. She looked over to see what they were watching. MTV Hits was on and the music video 'Youth of the Nation' by P.O.D. was playing. Rin could hear Sesshomaru chanting the words to the song as the second verse started. But she jumped when she heard the sound of an electric guitar coming from behind her. She turned to see an amp that lead to Sesshomaru. She finally saw the guitar in his hands and his fingers moving lightning fast over the strings. Rin smiled.

_I didn't know he played guitar. _Rin walked up beside him and sang to the group chorus with Sango and Miroku as Sesshomaru sang the lead's part. The song ended, and they were waiting for the next song when Kagome's voice chirped,

"HI!" Everyone jumped and spun around to see Kagome grinning at them.

"Scared ya, didn't I." Kagome stated like it was a fact. Rin and Sango glared at her while Miroku and Sessh just turned around to face the TV again. Kagome could be so immature!

"Rin, Sango, you guys want to go to the mall?" She asked.

"YA!" was their immediate reply. "Just let us get ready real quick…" Sango said, jumping off the couch and rushing to their rooms. Kagome plopped down in Sango's seat.

"Why are you sitting down if you're about to leave?" Miroku asked.

"Have you seen how long it takes us to get ready? Its more comfortable to wait on the couch." Kagome replied.

"Did you even have to ask that question?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Surly he wasn't that slow. …On second thought, maybe he was.

The girls took their sweet time getting ready, but when they finally left, the men went into 'must complete the mission' mode. It would have been hilarious to watch.

"OK, WE NEED A LOT DONE IN ONLY FIVE HOURS, LETS MOVE MEN!" Yelled Inuyasha, bursting from his room in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Sesshomaru rushed to the window to watch the girls drive off. When they were out of sight, he shot out the door and down the stairs faster than you could say 'birthday cake'. Miroku and Inuyasha moved the few things they had for the party (three presents, a few balloons, and two birthday cake candles) and set them out on the counter. Miroku grabbed a piece of paper and they come up with all of the things they needed. Sango and Kagome were getting more presents for her while they were out, Sesshomaru was getting his present for her after he got the birthday cake, and Rin's parents were dropping off their presents for her in about an hour. This is what the list looked like:

1. Candles for cake

2. More balloons

3. Streamers

4. Confetti

5. Lots of decorations

6. Presents from both of them

7. Pick up a pizza to eat before the cake

8. Paper plates

9. Everything else needed

They were going to decorate as soon as they got back. As ready as they would ever be, the two zipped out the door to travel around town looking for everything they needed.

With the Girls

"Hey guys, can we go to Hot Topic next?" Rin asked pleadingly. Sango rolled her eyes. Rin so had the puppy eyes look down.

"I'm game." Kagome said. She jingled when she walked because of her black flame chain wallet and was slurp'n down a banana smoothie. Sango nodded and they walked out of the food court. Rin had been eying a black belt that had about fifty bullets wound into it and was probably going to get it since she had about twenty bucks she had conned Sesshomaru into giving her. Sango noticed that Rin was wearing the bracelet that matched the belt.

_Hey, didn't I have a bracelet like that? Ya, it disappeared about a week ago! RIN! _Sango thought as she charged after the little thief. Rin only got hit over the head for her actions and got out of more pain by insisting that it was her birthday.

Rin did get the belt and a tie-die stuffed dog with earrings and a spiked collar. Kagome bought Rin a few presents when she was shopping and Sango bought herself a pair of black mini electric guitar earrings along with a present for Rin. Then they moved on to their favorite store: Knife World (AN: that makes them sound evil…cool!).

Later that Day

Sesshomaru ran into the apartment at top speed, birthday cake in one hand and a bag in the other. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up from their work as he rushed in.

"They're not here already, are they?" Miroku asked, nearly panicking and tipping over the ladder Inuyasha was positioned on. He hit the ground with a loud **thud!** Inuyasha sat up, frantically pulling streamers off his head so he could see.

"No, don't worry, their not coming yet." Sesshomaru reassured his friends. Inuyasha's glare traveled from Miroku to Sesshomaru instantly.

"Then why the hell did you come barreling through the door like that! I think Miroku nearly pissed his pants." Inuyasha said, sneering at the pervert. "And I'm on the ground because of you!" Inuyasha returned to glaring at his brother. "An explanation please?" (AN: Oh my god Inu said please! It's a miracle! …I'll shut up now.)

"The old lady who hates me caught me in the hall and pitched her purse at me." Sesshomaru started.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little old woman with her purse!" Inuyasha said, holding back laughter.

""No, but I didn't want to get bit on the ass by her Rottweiler; and she let him loose and told him to sick me." Sesshomaru finished, glaring at Inu. "I'd like to see that thing bite you in the ass." He muttered, and put the cake out on the counter before putting Rin's present in his room and helping set the ladder strait again.


	14. Cake and Kisses

HI! I told you I'd get the next chapter up pretty fast. Dream-Toxin, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the others will come in next chapters. Be patient! Thank you guys for reviewing! Now, back to the party!

Chapter 12

Cake and Kisses

After they murdered the two pizzas and all that was left was the crumbs Kagome announced that it was present time.

"PRESENTS!" Rin yelled, nearly diving into the mini-mountain before her. Sango and Sesshomaru caught her before the presents, and their friend, went flying.

"Don't attack them, they're not going anywhere." Sango assured Rin, shoving her down onto the couch. While Rin opened the presents from her mother and grandmothers, Inuyasha and Kagome where in the kitchen cutting the cake. The reason Kagome was in there: she doesn't trust Inuyasha with a knife.

Rin got a lot of money from her family and a new pair of stilettos from her uncle. Kagome got her a fairy planner from Hot Topic and a Nightwish CD with Rin's favorite song 'Slaying the Dreamer' on it. She also got her friend a working pen that you could open and use the small knife that was enclosed there. Great for regular college days.

Sango got Rin several awesome clothes and accessories including a shirt that said 'I'm feeling Grrrrish today' with a picture of Grr from Invader Zim and a choker that had the same bullets as her bracelet and Rin's belt. She also got her a few books (Rin likes to read) and a set of brand new wooden arrows with white and black feathers.

Inuyasha got her a long, light katana of great value. "Practice with this 'till your fingers fall off, I want a rematch and I wont be easy to beat this time." He told her.

Miroku bought his friend the DVD 'Constantine' and a set of pins. The first one was black and said 'im smiling…that alone should scare you' in red letters. The second one was white with black letters stating 'If you can't say anything nice about anyone…come sit next to me'. The third had 'Let's just pretend we're normal for a second' on a black background in white letters.

Sesshomaru told her he would give his gift to her later. Rin pouted after that.

"Who wants cake?" Inuyasha called from the kitchen. Through the mini-stampede they all managed to get a piece and trample Inuyasha in the process. They all perched somewhere in the living room and Miroku popped in Scary Movie 4 that had just come out on DVD and he rented it. Sango and Miroku where sitting at the end of the long sofa, Sango finishing the last bits of her cake as Miroku put his empty plate on the table.

Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha in the middle of the couch, halfway through her piece when Inuyasha was licking his plate clean like a dog. Rin was practically sitting on Sesshy on the other end of the couch; done with her cake and him only starting with his own.

The movie started as Sango put all their plates in the kitchen and Sesshomaru flipped through the previews. Then, they all stared at the TV for the next hour or so. At last the stupidly funny movie was over and Kagome and Sango pulled a six-pack (of beer, of course) out of the fridge.

"How did I not see that in there earlier?" Inuyasha asked himself, pondering how they could have hidden alcohol from him.

"We hid it behind the tuna and cabbage." Sango told him. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. He hated both tuna and cabbage. No wonder he couldn't find it.

"How 'cum you only got a six-pack?" Miroku wined.

"Just shut up and drink." Kagome said, tossing him one of the bottles. The liquid vanished in a millisecond. Sango stared at him in shock.

"Not even I can do that!" Sango said in amazement.

"Its one of his 'awesome' abilities, " Inuyasha said, "Like how he can get drunk in only five minutes." Kagome raised her eyebrows at this statement.

"Wow, not much alcohol capacity, huh Miroku." She said.

"No, he just drinks to quickly and has to many beers in that amount of time." Sesshomaru explained. Rin shook her head, saying mentally 'What a moron'. Miroku yawned, his eyelids drooping.

"Don't tell me he's already drunk." Kagome muttered.

"No, he's tired from the work we did today." Inuyasha said as Sango walked over to where Miroku was sitting. Miroku looked up at her.

"Miroku," Sango said, bending down so she was inches away from his face.

"Yes, Sango dear?" Miroku replied, smiling at Sango. Without warning she spun around and sat on him, dropping completely onto his lap. She heard an 'ooff!' come from behind her.

"Wake up." She said simply, turning her head so she could make sure his hand didn't make its way to her ass. She wasn't expecting what she got. Miroku gently pressed his lips against hers; very happy about the chance she gave him. Surprisingly, to everyone, Sango not only let him but kissed him back! Sango broke away when she heard Rin let out a whistle. Both Sango and Miroku glared at Rin. She grinned sheepishly and then hid behind Sesshomaru before Sango could lunge at her from her seat on Miroku's lap. Kagome yawned not long after, deciding it was time for bed.

"G'night guys, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning!" Kagome said, heading up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha seemed to agree with her idea.

"See ya tomorrow." He said, vanishing into his dark room. Sango sighed. Miroku was now using her shoulder for a pillow, the side of his head leaning against hers, and his arms had managed to snake around her waist.

"Miroku, I need you to get offa me now." Sango said, turning her head to see her newly acquired boyfriend.

"Why?" Miroku whimpered.

"Because I need to go to bed too, it's already eleven and I want to sleep." She told him, shifting a little.

"You could-"

"No, don't even say that, I'm going to my bedroom to sleep, goodnight." Sango said firmly, and Miroku sighed, but released her from his grasp. They both left, planning on resting well. Only Sesshomaru and Rin were left now.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Rin said.

"Yes?" he replied looking down at Rin. He just noticed that she had come out from behind his back.

"You never gave me my birthday present!" Rin said in a singsong voice, grinning at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, not one bit amazed that she didn't forget. But he started to get nervous, and what ifs kept popping into his head.

"I left it in your room." He told her. Rin then realized she hadn't been in her room since she got home. She raced up the stairs, wondering what the hell he got her. Sesshomaru was in her doorway when she found the parcel lying on her desk. It was wrapped in white paper, with a purple ribbon on it. Rin carefully picked it up and looked over to Sesshomaru, who was leaning on the doorframe. He nodded at her to open it, and she quickly unwrapped the box.

It was taped shut, and Rin didn't notice Sesshomaru was behind her until his hand appeared in her eyesight and she watched as he sliced each piece of tape apart with his fingernail. She pulled it open, and inside she found a beautiful kimono. Aqua blue silk with cherry blossom petals dancing across it and light pink trim, it was amazing. Rin gasped softly, in total awe. Sesshomaru took it as a good sign. Rin lifted it out of the box, finding it was just her size.

"Sango helped a lot. I picked it out and she made sure it was perfect. I was hoping that you would wear it to the festival this Sunday…as my date." Sesshomaru said quietly, praying for a good reply. He took a small box out of his pocket and put it in front of her, opening it to reveal a tiny silver flame charm on a thin silver chain. Rin gently took it from his hand, her fingers trembling.

She laid the kimono and necklace down on the nightstand, and, without warning, spun around to face Sesshomaru. She laced her arms around his neck and stood as tall as she could. Sesshomaru leaned down at the same time and they met, both happier than ever before. The simple kiss quickly turned into a passionate tongue war. Sesshomaru's instinct took over, and with ease he pinned Rin to the bed, pressing deeper into her mouth. After a few more seconds they parted for air and, gasping, Sesshomaru quickly regained control of himself.

"See you in the morning." Sesshomaru said somewhat reluctantly, telling himself to be patient. Rin nodded, and closed the door behind him as he left. She took a deep breath of air. What a birthday!

I have one thing to say: PLEEEEEEAAASE REVIEW! Thanks


	15. An Unexpected Visit

Hey people! More with the story…

---------------------------------------

Chapter 13

An Unexpected Visit

Sango didn't know how hectic today was going to be when she lifted her head from her pillow. She really didn't want to get up, but she dragged herself to the bathroom and then downstairs anyway. There was the normal chaos. Kagome and Rin where in the kitchen, Rin cooking and Kagome trying to pull Inuyasha out of the fridge. Sango settled down on the couch next to Miroku like usual.

Before long, the usual morning routine was through and each and every member of the household was bored out of their minds. Sango and Miroku had plans for later, but at the moment no one had anything to do. Rin occupied herself by cleaning and reorganizing the kitchen. Again and again and again and again and again and again and…okay, you get my point. Sesshomaru had locked himself in his room. He was doing something weird, but no one knew exactly what. Inuyasha was lazing out on the couch and Kagome was sitting behind him, playing with his hair. Miroku was sitting in the chair nearby. Sango had fallen asleep again. Right on top of him. But he didn't seem to mind. Out of nowhere, Kagome jumped a foot in the air. Everyone (who was awake) gave her a weird look until she took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Vibrate," she merely said, laughing at her own stupidity. Everyone sweat dropped as she answered.

"Kagome here, who the hell is calling?" Kagome's normal reply.

"She's got red hair, green eyes and is bursting through your door at this very moment!" Came a female voice; but Kagome didn't even have time to open her mouth when something, or _someone _came barreling through the door right into her. She immediately knew who it was.

"Ayame! It's so good to see you!" Kagome said, grinning from ear to ear. Sesshomaru had slipped into the room undetected as the door came crashing in. Rin was walking in from the kitchen, and Sango was groggily saying "wha…?" When Rin saw who it was, she joined the girls on the floor.

"Rin! I haven't seen you since we were the size of puppies!" Ayame switched, turning to her other friend.

"Its great to see you again to, Ayame." Rin answered, lifting her eyebrow over Ayame's odd word choice. But then, Ayame had always been a little weird.

"Hi Sango!" Ayame chirped next, practically bouncing over to her half-dead friend. She must have had like three mocha frappichinos that morning!

"Hey Ayame." Sango said, lifting herself off of Miroku's lap.

"Who are you? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" Ayame immediately asked Miroku, getting closer with each 'hmm'. He looked a tad bit startled at the caffeine-crazed chick. Sango came to his rescue.

"Ayame, this is Miroku. He's-"

"Your _Boyfriend_?" Ayame cut in, stressing the word 'til it couldn't stress no more. Her eyes glittered mischievously as she hugged her friend reeeeeeal tight. "YAY! My best buddie Sango finally got a man!" Ayame yelled happily while still squeezing Sango. Sango was turning a very funny shade of red. Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha were openly laughing their heads off as Sesshomaru covered his mouth with his hand, holding it in for his own sake. He new Sango was gonna destroy those three later, and possibly Ayame too. And Sango could be reeeeeeal scary when she's mad. Miroku was just in shock.

When Ayame finally let go of Sango, she headed straight for Inuyasha. It appeared she was going to bother Sesshomaru last. "And what about you, hmm? You have to be one of their boyfriend's. No, no, don't tell me, I must guess!" Ayame looked him over, pacing in circles around him. She went from his old worn sneakers to his black hat that had a skull on it put on his head backwards. Then she spoke again. "Lets see; punk style, dark hair, aggressive-looking, probably a jerk, love of red, likes to go barefoot, hates to go shopping but she drags him anyway; yep this one's defiantly Kagome's." the girl finished, nodding to herself. Everyone was giving her extremely odd looks, including - wait, no, _especially_ -Inuyasha. It was then Sango's turn to laugh with Rin. Inuyasha was now glaring at Ayame and Kagome was counting to ten in her head to calm down. She was determined to take control of this situation.

"Ayame, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said simply. Ayame nodded again and made a beeline for Sesshomaru. Now, being Sesshomaru, he never, I mean _never _showed fear, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to walk as quickly as he could towards the door to his room. But Ayame, being the girl she was hyped up on coffee, got between him and the door reeeeeeal fast, cutting off his only escape route. Then grinned evilly, obviously enjoying herself. But Sesshomaru refused to cringe as she approached, looking at her newest and most interesting prey. Yet no one expected what happened next. They had all been so occupied with Ayame, none of them noticed the man behind the open door. That is, until he spoke.

"Ayame, they're going to throw you out if you don't cut that out." The man said, stepping over the threshold and leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. It was the same guy Kagome saw with Ayame at the festival, the one Inuyasha didn't seem to like very much. He had long black hair (A/N: why do all the guys have black hair?) held up in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. Ayame seemed to not like what he said. She lost all interest in Sesshomaru and raced right over to him, a pout placed firmly on her face.

"But they're my fwends, they would never do dat to me!" Ayame said in a munchkin voice, holding onto his sleeve reeeeeeal (A/N: My word of the day! Sorry…) tight. Kagome, on the other hand, was watching Inu. As soon as Ayame's friend had come through the door, he seemed to get angrier and tenser with each passing moment. As the guy opened his mouth to reply to Ayame, Inuyasha spoke.

"What do you think you're doing here wolf boy?" Inuyasha growled out, clearly speaking to the new guy. Apparently they new each other.

"Why, I'm just making sure my girlfriend doesn't hurt herself. Got a problem with it, mutt?" He answered. Now even Sango was confused. 'wolf boy' 'mutt' what did these two have against each other?

"Yes I do. Because in doing so you came here." Inu snarled, glaring daggers at him.

"Well I'm not leaving at the moment so you can just get over it." The man said, barley loosing his cool when Inuyasha was showing his full hatred.

"You're either gonna leave, or I'm gonna kick you out. Pick one." It seemed no one else was in the room at the moment, for now sound came except the softest sound of their friend's breathing.

"How 'bout I don't leave and you shut up." Was his comeback. That set Inuyasha off. Inu lunged at the man, fury well known. Sesshomaru and Miroku seized him, holding steady as Inuyasha struggled to get to the man on his doorstep. Rin and Sango were shocked, for they had never seen this side of their friend. But Kagome ran over, wanting to help any way she could.

"Inuyasha, clam down! Listen to me! Calm down!" Kagome ordered, going eye to eye with her boyfriend. He was still struggling, but seemed to be letting up a little. "Calm down Inu. Calm." Kagome repeated, softer now. He stopped struggling yet still strained on the iron grips of his friend and brother. They dragged him to his room's door, Kagome swinging it open and the guys shoving him in. Kagome slipped in to talk to him before they slammed it shut. Inuyasha rammed into the door once with his shoulder before stumbling backwards and landing on his mattress. Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until his breathing slowed to talk.

"Inu, what was that all about? Why do you hate him so much? And who is he?" She asked quietly, in a tranquil voice. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh, obviously out of energy since that little snap. He slowly sat up, and looked Kagome strait in the eye as if wishing he could tell her something. But instead, he leaned his forehead onto her shoulder, loving her comforting presence. She did not press him for answers, and he was thankful for that. Kagome tilted her head so that her head was touching his. They stayed there in silence for a moment before he actually uttered a word.

"Bastard." He muttered. Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. What had made him hate this person so? She waited for him to continue. "That guy was Koga, the most annoying man on the face of the planet. Just seeing him makes me mad. I hate him because of an event a long time ago." Inuyasha fell silent again. The two lapsed into silence again. Soon, it became clear that he did not want to tell her the story, at least not then. Kagome trusted that he would tell her eventually, so was content with just that. Inuyasha finally lifted his head off her shoulder and looked at her again. "Thank you." He whispered. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Let me go see if I can get those two out of the house, 'kay?" She muttered, pressing her forehead against his. "Then everything will be good again." He nodded, his eyes bright again, but this time not with hatred. More like a glimmer of hope of something to come. Kagome smiled at him and slid out the door to leave him to the silence.

While Kagome and Inuyasha Talked

"Koga, why are you here? Did you come just so you could pick a fight with Inu?" Miroku asked angrily, though not as infuriated as our little short-tempered friend was. In the background, they could hear Inuyasha try to break down the door.

"Like I said, I came to watch over Ayame." Koga answered, as calm as when he first walked in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think my visit would cause so much trouble." Ayame said, seeming troubled and upset. She was not nearly as energetic as when she bounced in. Sango and Rin comforted her.

"It's all right, you didn't know. It's not your fault." Rin said softly, hoping to cheer her friend up. The girls soon were asking each other what had happened in their absence and talking happily. Koga kept leaning on the doorframe while Miroku started to pace, rubbing his temples and Sesshomaru sat down, watching and listening to the girls as they talked. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome exited the bedroom and stepped forward. The girls attention fell on Kagome, Miroku stopped pacing and Sesshomaru and Koga's gazes traveled to her. Kagome closed her eyes then reopened them.

"No wish to be rude, but it would be most appreciated if you came back some other time." She said. Ayame nodded.

"I was just thinking that." She walked over to her friend and they hugged, smiling. "We must go shopping sometime and talk. I missed you."

"Anytime. Just call." Kagome smiled and they pulled apart. Ayame grabbed Koga by the color of his shirt as she passed him.

"Come Koga." She ordered, and dragged him out of their eyesight. The door closed quietly behind them. Everyone let out a long breath, calming down and relaxing tense muscles. Rin stood, instantly back to her old self.

"I think I'll make ramen for dinner." She announced. Inuyasha's bedroom door swung open and his head popped out.

"Ramen?" he said hopefully, causing everyone to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the plot thickens! (I've always wanted to say that!) Inuyasha said thank you! IT'S THE APPOCOLYPS! (Wow, I spelled that right!) Anyway, the faster you review, the faster my fingers move!

So review review REVIEW!


	16. Hide and Seek

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MORE WRITING! I decided to add more of the thieves and catchers since I haven't put them in some time. Read on!

----------------------------

Chapter 14

Hide and Seek

12 o'clock at night

The slayers had been called out to their next crime area. They were outside a house that had been empty for an hour while the owners went to dinner. On the rich side of town, the place was filled with hidden cash and expensive jewels. It was also guarded by an excellent security system. The girls had to admit, these demons were good!

At last, they saw what they had come here for. Cloaked in his usual red, the youngest of the three robbers appeared on the even lawn. At the moment the girls lay in secret, hidden by the leaves of an innocent oak tree. The dog demon slipped farther into the open, the pack on his back filled. Even from there, the slayer in red could see his nose move as he checked for humans. She heard one of her companions take a breath, knowing that all three pairs of eyes were glued to the figure. He seemed to deem the area safe, and his ear twitched. A small movement but a movement nonetheless. It was a signal to his companions that the coast was clear.

Sure enough, the other men emerged from the shadows of the giant house. They looked pretty cocky, strutting across the lawn like they were the all-mighty rulers of the world. It made the girls blood boil just thinking about it. When the guys were halfway across the lawn, right in front of the girl's tree, the tallest of the three froze in midstep. His eyes went wide and he jumped to the side just as the slayer in green let her arrow fly.

"Fuck!" yelled the other dog demon, and the band split, each member racing off in a different direction. They were too fast and the girls were momentarily confused. The boys vanished into hiding places around the house as the girls realized what happened. The boys were practically playing hide and seek!

"You go to the back, we'll cover the front." The leader whispered to their smallest girl. Then as the girl in orange sneaked to the back, the two left in the front separated, starting at opposite sides. They checked every space as they worked, silently hunting for their thieving prey. They were going to catch these annoyances if it was the last thing they did!

In the back, their third member was having a little trouble. The back was much larger than the front, with many more hiding spots. But in hide and seek, you find them no matter what the area's expanse was. Starting at the porch, she made her way through the maze of plants and statues. Sliding around things like a snake, she continued her search for the demon.

The tallest, oldest, and smartest of the three thieves was trying his best to keep track of his pursuer. By smell, he could tell when she got to close and he would have to silently sneak to a new hiding spot. She was all too good at finding his old sanctuaries. He darted ahead yet again as she came within a five-yard radius of him. Slipping into the hollow trunk of an ancient, sturdy tree, he waited for her to come closer to his final hiding space.

Twisting a strand of white/silver hair around her finger, she still was searching for the culprit in the back yard of this rich man's house. She could tell were he had been, but not where he had gone next. Being a demon, he had the advantage, knowing were she was by scent and getting away before she found him. She was starting to get really annoyed. As she approached the next tree, she wondered what the hell these rich people needed this many freak'n plants. She peered up into the tree's branches to find that, of course, he wasn't there. In her fury, she pulled her sword from its sheath, took her attack position and swung, her blade digging deep into the trunk.

He couldn't help but be thankful that this tree was extremely thick. The woman's sword was lodged into the tree, and if it had been any thinner, the sharp edge would have just gone right between his ribs. This girl needed anger management if she did this to trees often. He watched as she jerked on the hilt, trying to pull the sword from the tree. It was stuck. Not only was this bad for her, it was bad for him! The longer she stayed there, the more of a chance she would find him in the hollow of the tree. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

In the front, one of the slayers was also coming to close for comfort to one of the boys. As she came closer, her bow in one hand and her knife in the other, he became even more nervous. He prayed she wouldn't find him, for she was to close to relocate now.

Sweeping away more of the bushes, she found him. It was the one they thought to be human who had monk robes, a golden staff, and black hair. Above the mask covering his face, his eyes went wide. So fast she was almost invisible, the hunter caught her prey and put him in a headlock.

"YES! I caught you!" She exclaimed proudly. Putting her knife to his throat so he couldn't run, she told her friend to keep searching. He silently begged his friends to stay hidden. "What do you think? Should I cut your throat? I think I should, seeing as how much trouble you've caused us." She said.

"Please don't! Its not our fault you couldn't catch us." He answered. She moved the knife so he could feel the blade against his skin.

"What was that?" She asked, fury in her voice.

"I meant please don't! I have a girlfriend who would be very upset if I died!" He cried, praying the knife would move no closer.

"Does she know you're a thief?"

"Not really…"

"Well then she wont know you're dead for a while." She said, the knife in striking position.

"Don't kill him, just take his mask off and make sure he doesn't get away." Her friend suddenly said, still searching somewhere nearby. He thanked the lord for his luck. The slayer reached down to unmask him…

Meanwhile in the backyard with the other demon, the smallest slayer was still trying desperately to get her sword out of the trunk. What if the demon decided to attack her now, while she was unarmed? Bad news let me tell ya. As she struggled, she hit the tree, trying to yank the blade out that way. That didn't work. But it did tell her something. The tree was hollow, or had a hollow area inside it. If it was big enough, something could hide in it. Or some_one_. Like a certain demon she was after. Then it could here all her struggles! It would be only a matter of time before it came out to kill her! Bad, bad, Bad, BAD! She jerked again on the hilt, more frantic this time.

Inside the tree, the demon in question was getting more and more worried. If she accidentally pushed on that sword to hard, the katana could and would cut through his side. And what if the girl found out he was there? He didn't want to kill her, and he also didn't want to fight someone with no weapon. But knowing these three, she probably would! As he thought, he noticed the pause then the franticness she hadn't had before. He could smell a slight fear coming from the other side of the bark. This was good. Maybe he could get out without being noticed (fat chance), or he could just get out and run for the front of the house (what about the other slayers, and his comrades?), and if he were really lucky, she would just let him go (hahahahaha…ya, right). Or maybe all those plans were doomed to fail. But he had to do something!

It wouldn't come out. She was gonna hafta use a chain saw to cut it out! There was no way that katana was coming out of that tree. Yet she pulled on the handle anyway. _'This is all your fault! If you had just calmed down, we wouldn't be in this mess! If you hadn't attacked the tree with your sword, we would still be march'n along trying to find that demon but noooo. You just had to loose our cool!'_ She yelled at herself, furious of her stupid actions. Then, she heard movement _from inside the tree_. The demon was in there! And he was going to come out to get her! Well, she wasn't going down without a fight!

He slipped out of the tree, silver hair gleaming and gold eyes flashing. They both stared at each other for a second. She was having a war with her weapon. He just came out of a tree. They were both wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"How about we do this," The demon started, "I pull your sword out of the tree, you let me run to the front yard, we join our comrades and fight this out like we normally do." He offered. Slowly she nodded, deciding to trust him for the moment. He grabbed the hilt, pulled the sword free with one swift movement, dropped the weapon at her feet and ran for the front. Grabbing her katana, the slayer followed him.

…Just as the girl was about to unmask the delinquent, a silver flash appeared and shoved her away from his friend. It was the one that had escaped the slayer sent to the backyard! The slayer in red spun around from her search, attracted by the noise. From behind her, the other demon burst from the plants and grabbed her. But the girl in orange struck him down seconds later. Arrows started once again to fly. They moved into their normal routine. The giant boomerang owned by the woman in red nearly caught monk boy's shoulder as the boy in red dodged arrows and the other went blade-to-blade with the girl in orange.

They were all exhausted from the work before and the disappearance of the demons came swiftly. The mist rolled in like it did so many times before and the tired girls didn't even try to stop them.

"Another night, another fight. Farewell for now." Their leader said as the outlaws vanished.

"God danmit! God danmit all to hell!" Yelled the slayer in red and black. They had come so close! So close, and then they failed again! She wished they could just catch those boys already! Beside her, the other two cursed as well. Ready for bed, the three got in their car and headed home.

----

It felt like someone was poking her. Hard. With something soft and furry. Then Kagome opened her eyes and realized that Buyo was head butting her. She dragged herself out of bed and checked the clock. It was 11:00! Usually they all got up at nine, at the latest ten. Shaking it off, Kagome got up and got ready. When she opened the door she noticed that no one was down stairs. So she made it her duty to run around the house hitting a frying pan with a wooden spoon and yelling "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" at the top of her lungs. After about the 20th bang, Inuyasha came out of his room in only his boxers, took the kitchen tools from her and threw them on a nearby chair, and dragged her down to the couch, slowly becoming awake and a little more playful.

"Now why did you have to go and do that? You woke me up from a perfectly good dream." He told her, kissing her on the cheek. Kagome grinned at him.

"Was I in it?" she asked him, tilting her head back to get a full view of him.

"No, just a bowl of ramen." Inuyasha said, smirking at her. She smacked him playfully on the arm and he grinned at her. "What, you want me to dream about you?" He asked as she snuggled happily down in his lap.

"Maybe." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her on the back of the neck. Kagome leaned back and kissed him. "Not on the couch, dear." She told him, smirking as he was earlier.

"Awww, why not?" Inu whined, kissing her again.

"Because the others will be very upset if we make a mess of the living room." She told him playfully, twisting a lock of his hair around one of her fingers. His arms rapped around her waist.

"What if we went to my room?" He asked. Kagome flicked him on the nose. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another lip lock. Being bold, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making the kiss deeper than she had first expected. Twisting around so that she was straddling him, Kagome moved as close as she could. Before they could get any further, Sango came down the stairs.

"None of that on the couch please." She said, heading for the kitchen. "And Inuyasha, put some clothes on!" Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. Getting off of her boyfriend, Kagome went to help Sango in the kitchen since Rin wasn't up. Inuyasha vanished into his room for a minute then popped back out, fully dressed. Rin came and took over the kitchen just as he did. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek again.

"Down boy!" Kagome ordered as she sat down on the couch. "You've had your fill." Inuyasha smiled at her again and sat back down on the couch.

Miroku came out of his room and plopped down on his favorite chair. Kagome giggled as he jumped back up in surprise. "Rin, why is there one of your frying pans in my chair?" Miroku asked, picking up the utensils and walking into the kitchen. Sesshomaru was the last to show up.

"Who the hell woke me up? I'm going to kill them!" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome shakily raised her hand.

"That was me." She said. He turned and glared at her. Poof! Rin was suddenly beside him.

"No killing in the morning Sessh." She told him, leading him to one of the bar stools so he would be near while she worked. He nodded absentmindedly, all his attention on her. Miroku returned to his chair and another 'normal' morning began.

-----------------------------

Ya like? I gotta tell you, it gets really annoying writing she, he, and they over and over. So please review. Please?


	17. A Little Suprise

Hey guys. I'm kinda starting to have a bad time with this Fanfic, but I'm writing it anyway! So, here is the date you've all been waiting for! (Thank you sooo much Mew Rin!)

----------------------------

Chapter 15

A Little Surprise

Rin was unbelievably tired. Even as she cooked she wasn't all there. She fully awoke when Sesshomaru came out of his room threatening to kill one of her best friends. As soon as he was seated at the bar, watching her, she seemed back to normal. Putting the utensils Miroku sat on into the sink (who would want to eat out of them?) she made everyone breakfast burritos. No chaos filled the kitchen for once.

'I wonder what the guys did last night to be so tired. I mean we have a good reason to, but…' She remembered the chase last night. The next time, they wound get those bastards!

"Hey Rin, wutcha make'n?" Asked Miroku, amazingly awake all of the sudden (Sango shared a chocolate bar with him. Bad idea).

"Food. Here, it's done." She said, holding out his plate. Miroku fetched his plate and grabbed Sango's while he was at it. She was already at the table, deader than usual. Everyone gathered in a silent breakfast. It was really creepy. Finally Sango, sick of silence, started to flick food pieces that had fell out of her burrito at Inu, who was across the table.

"Stop that, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, holding his hand up to protect him from UFFs (unidentified flying foods). So Sango aimed at Kagome. Who fired first at Sango then at Rin (because she was still afraid of Sessh). Rin aimed at Sessho because she could, who in turn shot at Miroku. Miroku started shooting at Inuyasha and his girlfriend. Laughing like morons, they continued to shoot food at each other until their Burritos were no more.

Then Rin looked around the room. Maybe a breakfast food fight wasn't the best idea. Egg was stuck to the wall and there were a number of food parts on the floor. Then she noticed a piece of sausage stuck to Sesshomaru's nose and momentarily forgot about the mess as she laughed her ass off. After getting the food off of all surfaces, everyone was wide-awake.

Miroku and Sango had apparently decided to go out today and had completely vanished within the thirty minutes it took Rin to do the dishes. He was taking her to a nice restaurant then letting her drag him around the mall. Rin just new that later she would see Sango come through the door with a manicure followed by Miroku carrying around twenty heavy bags. Then she thought about the date she had in two hours with Sesshomaru. (As soon as she thought about it, Rin squeaked happily and nearly dropped a dish because she wasn't paying attention.) Grinning, she finished with the kitchen and went to her room to get ready.

Sesshomaru meanwhile, was in his room, as nervous and happy about the date as Rin was (though he didn't show, no, because he is the all-mighty Sesshy!). He already had on his clothes; traditional Japanese clothing his mother had made for him. Sessh had gone all-out. Dressed as a demon, (same white clothes as the anime minus fluffy) he had a crescent moon on his forehead and fangs. His hair was now white and his eyes amber. He new quite a few people who were dressing like demons for this. He had heard from Kagome that Ayame and Koga were going as wolf demons, which is why she and Inuyasha were going out for a peaceful dinner instead. Now he was ready. And there was still an hour until they were leaving. So he paced. And paced. And paced. And paced some more. Then he silently yelled at himself for being stupid and pacing. Then he yelled at himself for getting ready to early. Then he just continued pacing.

Rin wasn't must better. She had taken longer than Sesshomaru to get ready, but she was pacing around her room the same as him. She had on the beautiful kimono Sessho got her, along with the necklace that she hadn't taken off since he gave it to her. She had sandals on, ones with wooden bottoms and aqua blue straps across her foot that matched her outfit. Her hair was down and she wore a silver anklet but nothing else, a simple mix that looked excellent on her. And she was pacing. Just like Sesshomaru.

Finally the hour came around and Sesshomaru was knocking on Rin's door, wondering if she was still getting ready. The door swung open and there stood one of the most gorgeous creatures Sesshomaru had ever seen (AWWWWWWWWW!). Rin was in shock. Sesshomaru looked so COOL as a demon! She grinned up at him, and he smiled back. Then they left for the first part of their date.

After an interesting ride there (Rin had opened the dash board and found like fifty pairs of chopsticks, then had an odd conversation with Sessh about why he kept chopsticks in the dash board) they climbed out of Sesshomaru's awesome car and joined the celebration. In seconds, Rin saw a large booth with fabrics and kimonos and cloaks. And she wanted to check it out.

"Come on Sesshy, I want to see the clothes!" Rin said, half walking half skipping to the booth. The booth was set up kinda like a store, with racks for the clothing to hang from. As Sesshomaru followed the overjoyed Rin, he lost sight of her. Walking over to where he last saw her, in front of a rack of cloaks, Sesshomaru looked around.

"Rin? Where are you?" He asked right before something in black lunged at him through the clothes! They both went tumbling to the ground. As he brushed the hair out of his face, he heard a girl's giggling. He looked up to the girl in black. "Rin, get that thing off your head."

Rin had thrown a random cloak over her head before attacking. Now it was dangling off the side of her head, showing only half of the girl's face. He pulled it off and sat up halfway. He couldn't completely sit up because Rin was sitting on him with her hands on his chest to keep her up. She snatched the cloak from him and put it back over her head. He pulled it away so he could see her face. "Rawr!" Her hand formed into a claw.

"Ahhh it's a demon!" Sesshomaru said mockingly. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and got up, putting the cloak back where she got it. As soon as Sesshomaru stood up, he was being pulled toward something else. Laughing quietly to himself, he walked faster so she could no longer pull his arm out of its socket. Next they went to a booth that had a ton of jewelry and knickknacks. Rin found a cute little cow with magnets in its hooves and Sesshomaru paid for it. Rin was already planning on sticking it to the fridge. Then they found one of those all-so-familiar carnival games. This was one of the ones that make you throw softballs at empty milk bottles.

"You guys just love festivals, don't you?" Rin asked playfully.

"Yep. It gives us a chance to show off." Sesshomaru grinned, then knocked down the entire pyramid of bottles with ease. She shook her head and knocked down half of her bottles. Rin, of coarse, got to pick the prize because what the hell would Sesshomaru do with a stuffed animal? They continued on like this for hours, beating each other in games, shopping, and eating that fattening but oh-so-good food they have at those things. Finally, they left feeling happy that the day went so well.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda, why? You planning on taking me out to eat?"

"Something close to that." Sesshomaru leaned behind him and pulled a picnic basket from the back seat (don't worry, their wasn't anybody on the rode at the moment). Rin took it from him, opening it up to look inside as Sesshomaru turned onto an older road. Inside the basket there was sub sandwiches, watermelon, potato chips and bottled water. There was also a thermos, but Rin didn't open it. Sesshomaru made another turn, onto a small dirt road, and then turned into an unnoticeable driveway. Parking the car, He got out and opened Rin's door for her.

"Where are we?"

"This is where Inuyasha's mother lives usually. She's on a vacation right now, so she said we could have the picnic in the garden." Sesshomaru held the basket in one hand and grasped Rin's hand with the other. Leading her down a slightly rocky path, he was happy that he thought of this.

Rin gasped and her eyes went wide at the sight of the garden. It was beautiful. Around the small path were roses in wonderful colors. A huge oak tree stood tall beside a brook, Giving shade to a grassy clearing. The brook led underneath a wooden bridge and into a coy pond surrounded by cattails and reeds. Other flowers like lilies and a few sunflowers gathered everywhere, splashes of color that seemed to make the world a little brighter.

"Its…its…"

"Stunning? I know. This is my mother's private garden. She grew everything here. Except maybe the Oak tree and the pond." He pulled her along gently. Rin matched his step, but kept her eyes on the surrounding plants, mesmerized. She trusted Sesshomaru to not let her fall down.

"Rin, if you don't watch it, you're going to run into the side of the bridge." Sesshomaru said, waving his hand in front of her face. Rin snapped back and stepped onto the bridge instead of walking into the water. Sesshomaru laid out the blanket and set the food out. Rin sat down with her back to the oak tree and started to eat her sandwich.

"Where is Inu's mom right now? Where did she go on vacation?" Rin asked.

"The Caribbean. She said she wanted to go there for the longest time so she finally saved up enough money to go." He answered, passing her a water bottle. The two of them talked like this for a long time, telling each other funny stories, sharing bad experiences, and remembering stupid things their friends had done. Soon it was getting dark and a cool wind was blowing. Sesshomaru pulled out the thermos and opened it, filling two mugs with hot green jasmine tea. Screwing the lid back in place, He went to hand one of the cups to Rin and realized she was now right beside him, scooting over and snuggling to keep warm. Smiling, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, handing her a cup of tea. She thanked him and they sat in comfortable silence, sipping tea and listening as the night creatures came out to play. At last they packed everything up, (much to their disappointment) and left the lovely garden and their spot beneath the oak tree.

----------------------------------

I hope you like! I'm having the worst case of writers block imaginable (its amazing I managed to write this) and it might take a while for me to get the next chapy up. Me super sorry!


End file.
